


Sunflowers and Radio Waves

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Happy spacebutter day, M/M, abusing the radio show, peebs is too innocent for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Jeff is wondering why Luke keeps asking him about the school dance and is so insistent on him listening to PBG's radio show that day.





	Sunflowers and Radio Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's Spacebutter Day? Or tomorrow is if you live in some timezones. Well, here's a short thing I probably should have put with the drabble collection but oh well. Enjoy it.

Jeff had been invited to Luke’s dorm under nebulous circumstances. Usually this meant Luke was bordering on a panic attack and needed some distraction- something he would never hesitate to provide. But, Luke checking the clock so constantly was kind of strange. He wouldn’t ask, though- and didn’t get the chance before Luke suddenly brought up the school dance that was coming up.

 

“I- I’m wondering what I should wear,” Luke rambled. “Satch is always a stunner and I know I’ll look sloppy next to him no matter what. What do you usually wear?”

 

A shrug. “Never been,” Jeff admitted. 

 

Luke’s eyes widened and a hand covered the beginnings of a strange smile. “You’ve never gone to a dance here?”

 

“No? I mean, no one’s really ever asked me…”

 

“Didn’t you and Jared-”

 

It was Jeff’s turn to awkwardly cover his face. “No, he- he didn’t really want to flaunt it in public.”

 

Jeff omitted the huge blowout they had after Jared said that- the one that ended any chances of them going to any dance together and nearly ended even their friendship. Looking back, he should have realized Jared wasn’t ashamed of him, but he had no way of knowing that Jared was just terrified his mother might hear of it.

 

But, it seemed Luke understood the hurt under those words and simply nodded thoughtfully. “Well, uh, maybe we should change the subject. Just- just turn the radio on!”

 

Without waiting for a response, Luke flicked the radio on his desk on. It crackled for a moment before fading into the last notes of a song Jeff didn’t recognize. Shortly after, an achingly familiar voice came through.

 

PBG was cheerfully chatting on the radio, hosting the show Jeff had no idea how he still did without a cohost. “And that was- well, I don’t know what that song was called. Danny just handed me a tape with the number 69 on it and frankly I’m not sure I should have played that just for the first time on air. Oh well, didn’t understand it anyways.”

 

Luke chuckled. “Can’t believe he actually did that…”, he muttered under his breath. Jeff had a feeling he was missing a joke. 

 

“Anyways,” continued PBG through radio static. “There’s some sort of like, dance or something coming up, right? Uh…”

 

As PBG muttered various shoots and darns under his breath, Luke pulled out his phone and sent a text. A little buzz on the radio gave Jeff an idea who he was texting and what he said. “Oh, uh, remembered!”, PBG probably lied. “Himawari Ball. That’s it.”

 

Jeff couldn’t help but smile. He was always painfully sincere in his tone, even if lying through his teeth.

 

“Anyways,” PBG continued. “Uh, I’m gonna be kinda unprofessional here. Luke, he’s listening, right?”

 

What was he talking about? What was going on? Luke sent what was probably him another text judging by the buzz through the speakers and PBG let out a deep sigh.

 

“Good. Um, Jeff. Jeffery Fabre. Spacehamster. Joof.”

 

“I’m listening,” Jeff said, forgetting PBG couldn’t hear him.

 

Another deep sigh. “Uh… I- uh… Would you maybe, like, uh… uh… g-g-go to…”

 

PBG paused to take a few more deep breaths as Jeff’s heart pounded. Was he trying to say what he thought he was?

 

Finally, after what felt like a year, PBG managed to get the words out. “G-go to the dance with me?”

 

Impulse was the only thing powering Jeff as he grabbed Luke’s phone and pressed the call button next to PBG’s face, ignoring Luke’s half written text to him. A familiar ringtone played on the radio for a moment before a voice that made him relax a bit blasted through two speakers at the same time. 

 

“Huh? Yeah?”

 

Jeff grinned widely. “I would love to.”


End file.
